


Empty

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as easy as getting what you thought you wanted. [03/10/06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

## Empty

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. I'm only here to use them. Eventually, I'll leave. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

He read it in the paper first. Not even the Great Daily Planet could avoid the news. _Lessons Learned at Luthorcorp_. 

He smiled. God, it felt good to beat his father at his own game. Even Lionel luthor had had to give up control when he realized that even his own secretary was on Lex's side. He'd won. 

He was King of the World, to be trite, and he wanted to celebrate. 

He reached for his PDA to find someone to _celebrate_ with, but after running through the list of 700 people, he realized that none of them was right for this. The list of contacts mostly fell under one of two categories, business or sex. Over the years most of the sex was business, too. 

There was one number that wasn't in his PDA, but it didn't matter because he'd memorized the Kents number before he'd turned 22. He hadn't dialed it in more than eight years, but his fingers remembered how. 

He hung up before the first ring was complete. After how things had been the last time he and Clark had spoken, -fought might be a more accurate description- he couldn't just call the Kents and ask for Clark. Besides, Clark probably lived in Metropolis, right? Not even Clark would commute three hours every day. There was no way the Kents would give Lex Clark's number. It wouldn't be hard to get from other sources, especially not given the resources, legal and not so legal, that Lex had available. 

It didn't even matter, he realized, because he had no idea what he would say to Clark. 

I did it. I beat the old man. I vanquished him. 

<p>Clark wouldn't care. 


End file.
